movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic The Hedgehog (Disney 2029 Film)
Sonic the Hedgehog is a 2029 American 3D animated film produced by Sega Animation and released by Walt Disney Pictures. Plot Join Sonic, Sally, Tails, Cream, Amy and Knuckles in a brand new Disney Movie,'' '''Sonic the Hedgehog. ''Sonic, Sally, Amy, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Sticks, and Big the Cat explore Knothole Village, Green Hill Zone and try to defeat Dr. Eggman in Eggman's Base and save Froggy and get celebrating Sonic's 25th birthday. They have great another-new songs. Artworks Come and join the three-team groups with the Freedom Fighters characters. '''Team Heroes Sonic S3D.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Tails S3D.png|Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles S3D.png|Knuckles the Echidna Team Girls Sally S3D.jpg|Princess Sally Acorn Cream S3D.png|Cream the Rabbit Amy S3D.png|Amy Rose Team Freedom 22_antoine-sh.png|Antoine D'Coolette 23_bunnie-sh.png|Bunnie Rabbot 24_rotor-sh.png|Rotor the Walrus Team Underground Manic S3D.jpg|Manic the Hedgehog Cosmo S3D.png|Cosmo the Seedrian Sonia S3D.jpg|Sonia the Hedgehog Team Big 10_Big_S3D.png|Big the Cat 11_Tikal_S3D.png|Tikal the Echidna 12_Gamma_S3D.png|E-102 Gamma Team Dark Shadow S3D.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Rouge S3D.png|Rouge the Bat Omega S3D.png|E-123 Omega Team Chaotix Espio S3D.png|Espio the Chameleon Charmy S3D.png|Charmy the Bee Vector S3D.png|Vector the Crocodile Team Oldies 19_Mighty_S3D.png|Mighty the Armadillo 20_Ray_S3D.png|Ray the Flying Squirrel 21_Tiara_S3D.png|Tiara Boobowski Team Sol Blaze S3D.png|Blaze the Cat Silver S3D.png|Silver the Hedgehog Marine_S3D.png|Marine the Raccoon Team Babylon Jet S3D.png|Jet the Hawk Wave S3D.png|Wave the Swallow Storm S3D.png|Storm the Albatross Team Boom-Girls Sticks S3D.png|Sticks the Badger Zooey S3D.png|Zooey the Fox SBFAI Perci.png|Perci the Bandicoot Villains Sticks S3D.png|Sticks the Badger Zooey S3D.png|Zooey the Fox SBFAI Perci.png|Perci the Bandicoot Team Gmork's Henchmen PicsArt_07-09-03.54.10.jpg|Stinktooth the Tyrannosaurus Yona ID S8E2.png|Yona the Yak Ocellus ID S8E1.png|Ocellus the Changeling Sunset Shimmer ID EGFF.png|Sunset Shimmer A Unicorn Princess Skystar Hippogriff form ID MLPTM.png| Apple Bloom ID S6E4.png|Apple Bloom Scootaloo ID S6E4.png|Scootaloo Sweetie Belle ID S6E4.png|Sweetie Belle Babs Seed ID MLP Facebook.png|Babs Seed Gabby ID S6E19.png|Gabby the Griffin B54a4bfaa5a257282da5c31654234b5e.jpg|Bigfoot from A Goofy Movie Masonthetrex_138.jpg|Icthyosaurus from Jules Verne's Amazing Journeys: Journey to the Center of the Earth Team Groundgar's Servants Soundtrack *'The Mobius Song (Opening)' - Song by Sonic, Sally, Tails, Cream, Knuckles and Amy *'You Lifted Me Out (Final Battle)' - Soundtrack by TBD *'Everyone is Special (Special Stage)' - Soundtrack by TBD *'Welcome Back to the Mobius (Happy Ending)' - Song by Cream, Tails, Amy, Sonic, Knuckles, Sally, and Chorus *'This is Celebration (End Credits)' - Song by Alessia Clara Trivia Transcript Videos Voice Cast * Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog * Colleen Villard as Miles "Tails" Prower, Charmy Bee and Zooey the Fox * Travis Willingham as Knuckles the Echidna and Storm the Albatross * Tara Strong as Princess Sally Acorn * Michelle Ruff as Cream the Rabbit * Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose * Rob Paulsen as Antoine D'Coolette * Ashleigh Ball as Bunnie Rabbot * Cam Brainard as Rotor the Walrus * Tom Kenny as Manic the Hedgehog * Cree Summer as Cosmo the Seedrian * Louise Ridgeway as Sonia the Hedgehog * Kyle Herbert as Big the Cat * Grey DeLisle as Tikal the Echidna * Frank Welker as E-102 Gamma, and TBD * Kirk Thornton as Shadow the Hedgehog and Orbot * Karen Strassman as Rouge the Bat * Vic Mignogna as E-123 Omega * Matthew Mercer as Espio the Chameleon * Keith Silverstein as Vector the Crocodile * Josh Keaton as Mighty the Armadillo * Amy Palant as Ray the Flying Squirrel * Veronica Taylor as Tiara Boobowski * Laura Bailey as Blaze the Cat and Omochao * Quinton Flynn as Silver the Hedgehog * Andrea Libman as Marine the Raccoon * Michael Yurchak as Jet the Hawk * Kate Higgins as Wave the Swallow * Nika Futterman as Sticks the Badger * Erin Fitzgerald as Perci the Bandicoot * Wally Wingert as Cubot * Ryan Drummond as Metal Sonic * Mike Pollock as Dr. "Robotnik" Eggman * TBD as TBD